


Parents

by JHMKWrites



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Idiots in Love
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHMKWrites/pseuds/JHMKWrites
Summary: She thinks he is a control freakHe sees her as a walking chaosYet suddenly they had to work together to take care of a childWhat does it take to become good parents?





	Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> \- inspired by life as we know it  
> \- as i always say buhay pa naman ako  
> \- medyo mahiwaga ang brain ko lately, minsan asa mood ako, minsan wala  
> \- infairness may umandar  
> \- timestamp aint important
> 
> Parents  
> Chapter One: Opposite Attracts?

BEFORE THE PARTY

BDAY GREETINGS

[JINWOO]

Everyone is gathered for Chloe's 3rd birthday party. ang batang bukod tanging nag yes sya ng walang hesitation when he was asked by his friend Andrew na kukunin syang ninong. Andrew and him are great friends, more than that actually. Para na silang mag kapatid. They had history together and isa din sya na tumulong sa kaibigan when his friend proposed to his wife Yuri.

And syempre automatic na he is now a part of Chloe's life. The moment he saw Chloe for the first time, while he was not really fond of children but for Chloe, he was willing to do everything for her. Which is why isa sya sa punong abala din sa party ng inaanak. All the pastries, cookies and even the drinks sa 3rd party ni Chloe, ang coffeeshop nya ang nag prepare. Sadly his baker cant do custom cakes kaya they had to ask someone to do the cake for the birthday girl. Ito din ang dahilan kung bakit mainit ang ulo ng tatay ng birthday girl.

"Joy Park, naku talaga kung di lang talaga ninang ni Chloe to at best friend ni Yuri malamang sinakal ko na talaga ng buhay" nagrereklamo na si Andrew the moment he stood next to him while he was busy checking on the pastries.

"Panay reklamo ka, di mo naman masabi sa asawa mo" natatawa nalang si Jinwoo sa inaasal ng kaibigan nya. Kanina pa to nag pipigil pero di nya talaga maintindihan bakit di nito magawang mag rant about his wife's friend sa harap ng asawa nito.

"I hate to admit it, even after all these years, feeling ko hanggang ngaun thirdwheel pa din ako pagdating jan sa dalawa" 

"Which is why sa akin ka tumatakbo para mag rant.. Bakit ba kasi kay Joy nyo pina asikaso yung cake? eh alam nyo namang that woman is never on time"

"Eh kilala nya daw yung may ari nung bake shop, and you know how Chloe loves Pinkfong, kaya dapat pasadya yung cake.. eh sa lahat ng alam nating bakeshop, alam mong yung GoldRibbon lang ang may kaya nung design"

"Eh tulad nyan, nag dadatingan na ang bisita ni Chloe, mag start na ang party... wala pa yung cake..."

A few seconds later nag tatakbo na si Yuri palapit sa kanila.

"Guys, malapit na si Joy, pa help daw sa cake at medyo mabigat daw kasi.. baka daw mabitawan nya"

Since Andrew cant rant about Joy, sya nalang.. "Mabigat nga ba or baka may hangover pa from partying last?" they were walking all together para salubungin si Joy.

"Grabe ka naman sa friend ko Jinwoo.. Di naman lasinggero yun.. yung event nya lang last night was for a new whiskey kaya medyo napainom sya" pagtatanggol ni Yuri.

"Nagbibiro lang naman ako.. Akalain mo.. hang over nga..." natatawa nyang sagot sa misis ng kaibigan nya.

"Eh numero uno ka kasing tagapuna ni Joy.. kaya tuloy di ka masyadong like ng friend ko" 

Hindi naman nya sinasadya na laging may mapuna sa kaibigan ni Yuri kaso, with Andrew always ranting to him about Joy, maybe out of selos or what, his impression of Joy was never good to begin with.

"Sige ka, pag ganyan laging nag lalaitan, nag kakainlove-an" singit ni Andrew. Hayop talaga tong kaibigan nya after mag rant sa kanya about Joy, biglang Pro-Ligaya kaagad ngayung kaharap misis nya.

Also him? and Joy?   
No way..  
Not in a million years.

[JOY]

*car honk sounds*

Putang ina pag sya talaga na late sa birthday ng inaanak nya mananakal sya ng buhay! Its almost time for the party and she cant be late, lalo nat sya ang may dala ng highlight; yung cake ni Chloe. Hindi nya kasi nagustuhan yung placing nung mata kay PinkFong, mukhang naka drugs.. kaya she requested to repeat and fix the eye part. Buti nalang maaga sya dumating sa bakeshop kahit halos hirap syang bumangon kasi nga late na sya natulog, nagawan ng paraan. Kawawa naman yung inaanak nya, baka umiyak pa yun pag nakitang duling yung favorite nyang character.

Nakipag talo pa sya sa main baker, kasi naman pala hinayaan nito yung bagong baker ang gumawa, eh di naman pala marunong sa cake art yun. Pinersonal sya nung baker kasi tinanggihan nya ng date. Gusto nya sana tapakan yung paa sa galit kasi namersonal, eh bayad naman yung cake ni Chloe, may discount lang thanks sa may ari. 

Ang hirap maging maganda..  
May advantage sure..  
Pero may disadvantage din..  
Lalo na pag nataoon ka sa admirer na gwapong gwapo sa sarili..

Nakakita na sya ng hope ng naaninag nya na yung gate papasok sa subdivision nila Yuri. Nakahinga na sya ng maluwag knowing na umabot sya sa party ng inaanak nya. Halos maiyak na sya sa galit at inis knowing na baka sya ang reason kung bakit iiyak ang inaanak nya.

"Naku ayan na si Mr. Laging Tama" naamoy nya na ang asot-pusat away nila ni Jinwoo the moment makita nya itong isa sa mga naka abang sa kanya. Pero tatanggapin nya nalang, partly my fault din naman sya siguro..

"guys im so sorry... na traffic kasi ako sa daan" she was rushing her way out her car. Medyo mabigat sya guys so please be very careful.

"Muntik ng umabot ah.. sana binagalan mo pa" patamang sambit ni Jinwoo. Ito na nga, nag sisimula nanaman si Mr. Laging organized.. Ulitmo yata boxers nito naka arrange per color.. Nakakinis.. Ganitong mainit na ulo nya, baka di nya na kayanin, baka mapatulan nya ulit.

"Hay naku Jinwoo, pwede ba ceasefire muna sa barahan, mamaya after the party mag diss battle tayong dalawa, show me the lait tayo... as of now, unahin muna natin yung party ni Chloe utang na loob" may pag ka tunong maldita na sya, kung alam lang nila kung paanong muntik na syang ma ticket-an kanina buti nalang nadaan nya sa ganda.

"Eh di sana inisip mo na yan to begin with and arrived early" sagot ulit ni Jinwoo. Punyeta talaga tong tao na to ayaw mag paawat. Sasagot sana ulit sya pero inawat na sya ni Yuri.

"Kayong dalawa sa tagal na natin nag hahang-out hindi nyo pa rin magawang mag kasundo. Sige kayo, the more the hate the more you love" Pang aasar ni Yuri sa kanila as soon as mailapag nila ang birthday cake ni Chloe. Nilingon nya si Jinwoo and saw the rejecting reaction on his face.

WOW! excuse me lang ha! Parang makabanat kala mo sya pa lugi? After helping with the cake bumalik na ito sa pwesto nito to assist sa drinks and treats. Naiwan nalang sila ni Yuri dalawa with Chloe na pinahawak nito kanina sa yaya while fixing the cake.

"Hay naku Yuri, ayaw ko ng jowang ultimo yata pag utot ko dapat with proper gas flow sa sobrang proper nyan ni Jinwoo" irap nyang sagot sa kaibigan.

"Bakit naman, mabait naman si Jinwoo, may business, gwapo.. wala kang aayawan" singit ni Yuri

Tama naman kaibigan nya, halos may fans club na nga yata tong lalaki na ito sa mga bata since lagi syang nilalapitan, calling the guy prince charming. Pero kahit na.. Jinwoo is not her type.

"Never sis, not in a million years" reject nyang sagot sa kaibigan.

"Pag ikaw binawi mo yan at na inlove ka sa kumpare mo, kahit patay na ako mumultuhin kita para asarin ka lang" sagot sa kanya ni Yuri sabay pasa kay Chloe sa kanya na kanina pang gustong mag pabuhat sa kanya.

"Ewan ko sayo" sagot nya sa kaibigan nya.

Her and Jinwoo?  
No, thank you.


End file.
